


it's not a chore if it's for you

by maizonos



Series: 50 Writing Prompts Challenge [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Caring, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizonos/pseuds/maizonos
Summary: Minhyuk finds that someone has been washing the dishes for him and he feels both relief and guilt.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Series: 50 Writing Prompts Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585654
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	it's not a chore if it's for you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite quickly with the prompt "a white lie" for my 50 Writing Prompts Challenge after coming up with the idea last night. Hope you enjoy!

They’re gathered in the living room, as they always do every two weeks, to discuss who’s going to be in charge of which household chore for the next fortnight and review how they’d been managing their chores.

Minhyuk chews his lip as he waits for them to begin. He hadn’t washed the dishes at all over the course of the last fourteen days, mostly because he had been too tired to do so.

And yet...the dishes were always washed. The dishes certainly couldn’t wash themselves, so someone had to have been washing them. Maybe this person was bored, or maybe he didn’t want Minhyuk to get in trouble. Minhyuk doesn’t know who would enjoy washing the plates, bowls, utensils and all the other things the seven of them used, but he understood that washing the dishes was still better than cleaning their bathrooms.

Hyunwoo pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and clears his throat. “Okay, since we’re all ready, let’s start.”

The six other members instantly look up at him. Hyunwoo flips his notebook open. While everyone else had been in support of keeping record of their chores online, Hyunwoo had insisted on writing everything by hand.

"This time, I was in charge of sweeping, mopping and vacuuming the floor," Hyunwoo begins. "I think everyone can confirm that there was no issue with that." They all nod. Hyunwoo uncaps his pen and leaves a checkmark.

"Hoseok was assigned the laundry. We all got our clothes back quickly, so that was good," Hyunwoo continues. They nod again. “Good job, Hoseok.” Another checkmark.

"Next, Minhyuk." Everyone turns to look at Minhyuk, waiting to hear what went down with his assigned chore. Minhyuk looks down. He'd always been bad at following through with stuff like that. "So, he had to wash the dishes. And they were always washed, right, everyone?"

“Yeah, not once did I see a stack of dirty dishes by the sink for more than a few hours,” Jooheon says. “I was so surprised! And they were really clean too!”

Minhyuk flushes. “Ah, um. Yeah.” He has no clue whether to admit that he wasn’t the one who had been washing them.

“Did you really wash them, Minhyuk?” Hyungwon asks as he raises an eyebrow. “Or did you bribe Changkyun to do it for you?” The others seem to deliberate this. It does sound like something Minhyuk would do. Even Minhyuk starts to wonder whether he’d actually bribed his roommate to do it and just forgot about it.

“I saw him washing them,” Kihyun suddenly says. Everyone turns to look at him. His face is completely calm. Minhyuk tries to hide the surprised expression on his face, lest anyone becomes suspicious. Kihyun was probably the one who had been washing the dishes on his behalf then if he was going to defend Minhyuk too.

“Well, there’s your testimony,” Changkyun says, tossing his phone up in the air and catching it. “He wouldn’t even bother trying to bribe me anyway.”

“Alright. Nicely done, Minhyuk, glad to see that you’re finally taking chores seriously,” Hyunwoo says, and adds a checkmark next to Minhyuk’s name. Minhyuk only nods silently, unable to gloat about something he hadn’t actually done.

“Okay, moving on to Kihyun. In charge of dealing with garbage, so that would include clearing out all the bins, sorting the trash between what can be recycled and what can’t be, and taking the trash out. That was dealt with efficiently, as far as I could tell.”

“Yup,” Hoseok chimes in. “That’s the easiest task, so of course Kihyun would make short work of it.”

“Fair. Good job as usual, Kihyun.” Hyunwoo adds another checkmark.

They continue reviewing how everyone did with their chores as normal, and then distribute who’s going to do what for the next two weeks. The whole time, Minhyuk doesn’t say a word, just accepts that he’s going to be doing the laundry.

The meeting ends and they all leave to get ready for bed or continue staying up. Minhyuk watches Kihyun head back to his room and hesitates. He feels awkward about it, but he should definitely thank Kihyun for saving him from paying for everyone’s meals for another two weeks.

Sighing, Minhyuk drags himself over to Kihyun’s room. He leans close to the door, just to make sure that Kihyun’s not practising his singing or playing his guitar. Minhyuk would hate to interrupt something like that, especially if Kihyun is recording himself.

After confirming that Kihyun isn’t singing or playing his guitar, Minhyuk finally knocks on the door.

“Yes?” Kihyun calls out softly.

“It’s Minhyuk. May I come in?” Minhyuk asks.

“Sure,” Kihyun says. “Door’s unlocked, so just let yourself in.”

Minhyuk turns the doorknob and steps inside quietly, then closes the door behind him. Kihyun looks up from the book in his hands. “Um, I wanted to talk…” Minhyuk starts. He scratches the back of his neck.

“About me washing the dishes for you?” Kihyun guesses. He shuts the book and places it aside. “Would you like to take a seat as well?” He pats the space next to him on his bed. Minhyuk nods and climbs onto Kihyun’s bed, burrowing under the duvet too. It’s warm, and Minhyuk almost forgets about what he came to Kihyun’s room to do. “Yeah… Why didn’t you leave them there and report my irresponsibility?” Minhyuk finally continues after a moment.

“I could see how tired you were,” Kihyun says. “I’ve also been having trouble sleeping recently, so I would get up, see the dishes, and just deal with them quickly. You know that I find it calming to do any sort of cleaning. That’s all.”

“Oh…” Minhyuk barely manages to say in response. “You’re not trying to get me to return the favour somehow?”

Kihyun shakes his head and shrugs. “I’ve no reason to.”

“Well...thanks then. But from now on, can you drag me out to do my chores if I forget?” Minhyuk asks, looking at Kihyun.

“Yes, I could do that,” Kihyun says, nodding. 

“Thank you.” Minhyuk lets himself smile a little. “Why aren’t you sleeping well, though?”

“It’s just harder to sleep when it’s always raining. I think I’ll be fine soon,” Kihyun assures.

“I understand that. Do you want to come to my room? Maybe it’ll be easier with Changkyun and me around. We’ll be so distracting that you won’t hear the rain.”

Kihyun reaches up to brush something off of Minhyuk’s sleeve. “I’ll think about it. Thank you, I appreciate the offer.”

“It won’t be a problem at all.” Minhyuk grins and Kihyun smiles too.

**Author's Note:**

> (It did become a problem, however, when Kihyun basically moved into Minhyuk and Changkyun's room and refused to leave.)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism and any comments are more than welcome. I hope you have a good day! :D
> 
> Twitter: [hchaes](https://twitter.com/hchaes)  
> CuriousCat: [hchaes](https://curiouscat.me/hchaes)


End file.
